


Доверься случаю

by Гейфилд (Gayfield)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Beer, Eating, Fluff and Humor, Food Kink, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance, drunk Matt Holt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayfield/pseuds/%D0%93%D0%B5%D0%B9%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%B4
Summary: «Доверься случаю!» – говорит Адам, когда приглашает Кёртиса и Широ в бар в надежде, что у них что-нибудь получится. Планы случая идут вразрез с планами Адама, и следующим утром Кёртис просыпается не там, где хотел, и не с тем, с кем планировал, а с Широ просыпается Мэтт, хотя у них обоих вообще не было планов.





	Доверься случаю

**Author's Note:**

> Герои пьют как кони и попадают в неловкие ситуации. Широ, как истинный зожник, не пьёт, но от неловких ситуаций его это не спасает. В тексте есть одно «бля» и кинк на косуху (и на Широ).  
> Моей музой были картошечка «роял фри» из бургер кинга и Марэ Ангмарская, которая вбросила мне идею знакомства Мэтта с Широ :3 А также вот эта [гифка](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a4/68/ec/a468ecca28ca4d3c3215434f676f2d93.gif).

– Он так мне нравится. – Кёртис вздохнул, глядя на Широ, окружённого толпой первокурсников, и печально отвернулся. – Но у меня никогда не хватит смелости даже на свидание его позвать.  
– Зря. – Адам похлопал приятеля по плечу. – Широ нравятся парни вроде тебя. Уверенные в себе, увлечённые любимым делом, постоянные, спокойные. Как он сам. Если узнает тебя поближе, может, ещё первый тебя пригласит.  
– Думаешь?..  
– Уверен! – Адам прищурился в сторону Широ, который рассказывал будущим пилотам что-то смешное. Хохотали все, даже пара пожилых преподавателей, которые собирались устроить новичкам экскурсию. – Завтра ребята собираются в баре, пойдём с нами. Я позову Широ. Завяжешь с ним разговор о сортах пива, упомянёшь марку какой-нибудь модели ховербайка в своей коллекции, а там... Может, наутро проснётесь на одном диване.  
Кёртис с новой надеждой взглянул на предмет своей симпатии.  
– Доверься случаю! – добавил Адам. – Порой достаточно просто расслабиться, чтобы всё наладилось само собой.

***

За столом в баре сидело человек восемь, и Широ никого из них не знал. Пили не первую пинту – горячее обсуждение ветряков и солнечных батарей слышно было ещё с порога.  
– Мой друг Широ! – объявил Адам и втиснулся на край диванчика. Широ сел напротив, рядом с молодым лейтенантом, который оживлённее всех доказывал преимущества ветряков и едва ли заметил нового соседа. – А это Кёртис, давно хотел вас познакомить. Вы, ребята, так страстно увлекаетесь ховербайками, будет о чём поговорить!  
Широ вежливо кивнул и пожал протянутую руку, Кёртис криво улыбнулся ему, несколько раз кивнул, кашлянул и отвернулся, а потом стал как бы незаметно бросать на него заинтересованные взгляды. Вздохнув, Широ уткнулся в меню и утешил себя тем, что скоро уйдёт.  
– Какое любишь пиво? – попытался завязать разговор Кёртис.  
– Тёмное.  
– Посоветовал бы тебе что-нибудь, но я больше по светлому… Обязательно возьми картошку! Здесь самая вкусная картошка! Каждый раз заказываю, вот, смотри!  
Перед ним стояла почти опустевшая тарелка, содержимое которой выглядело неплохо.  
– Положусь на твой вкус, – согласился Широ, – я здесь впервые.  
– Новый пилот – новый заказ! – провозгласила подошедшая официантка, и все одновременно загалдели, требуя добавки. – Что для вас?  
– Картошку с соусом и беконом и зелёный чай. Чайник.  
– Чай? – Официантка покачала головой. – Антибиотики?  
– Ховербайк.  
– Что ж, тут ничего не поделаешь. – Она весело улыбнулась. – Шесть пинт «Гиннесса», ребята, серьёзно? Возьмите пивную башню!  
Башня вызвала большое оживление, и вся компания ценителей тёмного сгрудилась с другой стороны столика. Официантка принесла картошку и две пинты пшеничного для Адама и его приятеля и снова наклонилась к Широ.  
– Сейчас будут приборы, но руками вкуснее. – И озорно подмигнула.  
На блюде под тремя видами соуса и посыпкой из обжаренного до хруста бекона благоухали ломтики картошки фри, и Широ вытащил на пробу один.  
– Мне очень нравится, Кёртис, спасибо за рекомендацию, – поблагодарил он, наклонившись через стол.  
– Я рад! – Кёртис поднял бокал, Широ чокнулся с ним чашкой чая, случайно задев его пальцы. Тёмный румянец, заливший щёки Кёртиса, подтвердил подозрения. Широ устало посмотрел на Адама, но тот яростно тыкал пальцем в сторону пивной башни, доказывая, что будущее за морскими электростанциями. После ещё пары томных взглядов Кёртис тоже втянулся в общее веселье, так что Широ решил доесть картошку и отправиться восвояси. Вряд ли остальные заметят, что он ушёл, а зачем Адам его сюда притащил, и так ясно.  
– Привет! – закричала у него прямо над ухом весёлая и очень пьяная девушка. – Мы опоздали! Пили на другой вечеринке, а потом решили заехать к вам!  
– Вероника! Привет! – Адам потеснил Кёртиса, и новая гостья плюхнулась с ним рядом, активно размахивая руками. – Мэтт, мы здесь! Эй! Возьми себе стул! Извините, он уже в сра… выпил на спор десять пинт, но очень хотел с вами познакомиться!  
– Мне не нужен стул, – объявил некий Мэтт и плюхнулся к Широ на колени.  
Широ хотел предложить ему уступить место или сходить за стулом самому, но так и застыл.  
Во-первых, Мэттом оказался Мэттью Холт, вундеркинд и звезда научной части. У Широ на ховербайке стоял экспериментальный супермощный двигатель с уникальной системой охлаждения, разработанный при активном участии этого самого Мэтта.  
Во-вторых, за тот год, что они не сталкивались по работе, Мэтт ещё сильнее похорошел и отпустил волосы до плеч.  
– Мэтт, – объявил Мэтт и протянул руку.  
– Широ, – на автомате представился Широ и растерянно добавил, – но у меня рука в соусе.  
– Не проблема. – Мэтт перехватил его запястье и сунул его пальцы себе в рот. – М-м, вкусно, угостишь?  
Широ кивнул, глядя, как Мэтт облизывает его ладонь. Окружающий мир как-то сразу отошёл на второй план.  
– Самая вкусная картошка в городе, потому мы тут и пьём! – донёсся как сквозь стену голос Вероники. – Так что там с ветряками, ребят?! Я волнуюсь!  
– Эй, Широ, – улыбнулся Мэтт, вынув его руку изо рта. И пожал, хотя вряд ли теперь это было обязательно. – Ничего, если я посижу у тебя на коленях? Ноги не донесут меня до стула.  
– Ничего. – Широ едва узнал свой голос. – Мне нравится.  
– Новые заказы? – выкрикнула подоспевшая официантка. – Чего желают ваши сердца?  
– Пинту самого тёмного и почесать за ушком! – Мэтт ткнулся головой ей под руку.  
– Божечки, считай, ты мне уже оставил чаевые! – Она с восторгом погладила Мэтта за ушами и принялась загибать пальцы, подсчитывая все «и мне». – Восемь пинт самого тёмного, я поняла, несу ещё одну башню, а за ушком кого-нибудь почесать?

– Вероника! – прошипел Адам. – Сделай что-нибудь! Я собирался познакомить Широ со своим другом!  
– С тем занудой? – Вероника покосилась на Кёртиса, мрачно тыкающего вилкой в остывшую картошку.  
– Он не зануда!  
– Как скажешь.  
– Увези Мэтта домой!  
– Не могу. – Она развела руками. – Понятия не имею, где он живёт. Мы три часа назад познакомились.  
– Тогда хотя бы принеси ему стул!  
– Брось, Адам, они такие милые. – Вероника растроганно посмотрела, как Мэтт обнимает Широ за шею и с блаженным вздохом трётся щекой о его макушку, а Широ подносит к его губам очередной ломтик картошки. – Их, похоже, всё устраивает. Никогда не видела Широ таким счастливым. О, моё пиво!  
– Да вас всех унесёт, если будете пить с такой скоростью! – возмутился Адам, но его, как всегда, никто не послушал.

От источников энергии дискуссия плавно перетекла к космическим паразитам, и примерно так же плавно Мэтт с абсолютной уверенностью пронёс бокал пива мимо рта. Пена полилась по щеке на шею и на фиолетовую майку с яркой надписью «Детка, я просто космос».  
– Похоже, мне действительно хватит, – заключил Мэтт и поставил бокал мимо стола. – Упс. На счастье!  
– Выпьем за счастье! – тут же подхватил Адам.  
– Счастье космических паразитов? – обрадовалась Вероника и так поспешно с ним чокнулась, что едва не утроила количество разбитых бокалов.  
– Эй. – Мэтт наклонился к Широ, коснувшись носом его носа. – Тот чувак рядом с другом Вероники. Он твой бывший?  
– Первый раз его вижу.  
– Так и ест тебя глазами. – Он крепче обнял Широ за шею и накрыл губами его губы. – Пусть поревнует. Может, решится тебе признаться, что ты ему нравишься…  
– Решил устроить мою личную жизнь? – усмехнулся Широ, глядя Мэтту в глаза. – Кого нужно поцеловать, если мне нравишься ты?  
– Меня, – прошептал Мэтт ему в губы, и Широ поцеловал – уже по-настоящему. У поцелуя был привкус тёмного пива, картошки, бекона и соуса барбекю, и нельзя было себе представить ничего более романтичного.  
Когда Мэтт выпрямился и удовлетворённо облизал губы, одна рука Широ лежала у него на животе под майкой, а другая стремилась сзади под пояс джинсов.  
– Поможешь мне расстегнуть штаны?  
– Прямо сейчас? – уточнил Широ и не узнал свой осипший голос.  
– Нет, – расхохотался Мэтт, – в сортире. Я один не дойду.  
– Извини, я не о том подумал.  
– Правда? – Мэтт снова быстро чмокнул его в губы – как ни странно, попал. – Тогда мне не придётся тонко намекать, что ты, наверное, космонавт, потому что я хочу пригласить тебя полетать на моей ракете.  
Закрыв лицо рукой, Широ рассмеялся до слёз на глазах.  
– Ты первый, кому зашла эта шутка! – обрадовался Мэтт и кое-как сполз с его колен. – Всем спасибо, было приятно познакомиться с тобой, Вероника, картошка отличная, мне надо отлить.  
Он круто развернулся, и Широ успел поймать его на секунду раньше, чем он протаранит соседний стол.  
– Пока, Мэтт! – прокричала Вероника им в спины и послала воздушный поцелуй. Широ громко попрощался, но Адам демонстративно не повернулся в его сторону, а Кёртис вливал в себя пиво с таким остервенением, словно в незапамятные времена хмель убил всю его семью. 

Какой-то маньяк решил, что зеркала от пола до потолка и приглушённый розовый свет – отличная идея для оформления мужского туалета. В единственной кабинке, судя по звукам, заперлась парочка, а Мэтт, обвисший у Широ на плечах, жестом Наполеона указал на ближайший писсуар.  
– Нам туда. Время платить по счетам, космический странник!  
– Почему космический странник? – Придерживая одной рукой под грудью, другой Широ расстегнул ему джинсы.  
– Потому что я хочу… – Мэтт звонко икнул, путаясь в белье и полах клетчатой рубашки, – …чтобы ты вместе со мной увидел звёзды.  
Широ со смехом уткнулся ему в плечо. Что угодно, чтобы не смотреть в зеркало. Не то чтобы ему не хотелось, но Мэтт не разрешал на себя пялиться, а пользоваться его состоянием было бы невежливо.  
– Ты такой романтик, – отсмеявшись, Широ закинул голову и выяснил, что потолок тоже зеркальный, и вид в нём открывается едва ли не лучше, чем в зеркале на стене. – Есть шанс, что я действительно полечу в космос на твоей ракете.  
– Надеюсь, ты имеешь в виду ракету, которую я держу сейчас, а не всякое дерьмо из ангара.  
– Кхм. – Сглотнув, Широ поискал глазами что-нибудь, на чём прилично остановиться, и уставился Мэтту в затылок, на короткий растрёпанный хвостик, перетянутый розовой резинкой с подсолнухами. – Есть сестра?  
– Младшая, – охотно сообщил Мэтт и приступил к долгому процессу избавления от выпитого. – Ты ей понравишься.  
– Так сразу?  
– Чего тянуть, никогда не встречал парня, который согласится прикрыть мне спину в толчке… – Он с блаженной улыбкой откинулся на Широ. Единственный приличный объект пропал из виду, и взгляд сам собой соскользнул вниз. – Вечность бы просыпался на таком плече.  
– Красивые руки, – ляпнул Широ. Мэтт приподнял ресницы, искоса взглянул ему в лицо и подмигнул. – В смысле, извини, я не хотел смотреть, но…  
– Можешь пялиться. – Как будто Широ и этого было мало, Мэтт задрал майку до груди и шлёпнул его ладонь себе на голый живот. – Обожаю длинные пальцы.  
Широ прикрыл глаза, чтобы перевести дыхание, а когда открыл, Мэтт смотрел в лицо его отражению.  
– Как насчёт поехать к тебе?  
– Я не буду злоупотреблять твоим состоянием, – твёрдо сказал Широ, сам не понимая, как ему удалось произнести так много умных слов подряд. Он бы мог отпустить руки и подпирать Мэтта единственно силой своего стояка, от витающих в воздухе паров алкоголя кружилась голова, и, видимо, поэтому он отчаянно завидовал счастливчикам, спускающим в кабинке. – Куда тебе вызвать такси?  
– Ценю твои принципы. – Поток наконец иссяк, Мэтт застегнул штаны и оторвал бумажное полотенце.  
– Оставишь свой телефон?  
– Держи… – Мэтт вытащил мобильник, сунул его Широ в нагрудный карман и закрыл глаза.  
– Я имел в виду номер… Мэтт?..  
Ни на что особо не рассчитывая, Широ потряс его за плечи, но Мэтт только обнял его за шею и, слегка покачиваясь, уснул.

Надежда на то, что свежий воздух приведёт Мэтта в чувство, быстро испарилась. Водрузив одну ногу на руль, мистер Холт раскинулся на сиденье и явно не собирался просыпаться в ближайшие шесть часов. Присев на крыло, Широ любовался его безмятежным лицом, озарённым светом звёзд и парковочных фонарей, и крутил в руке его мобильник. Разумеется, заблокированный. После непродолжительной внутренней борьбы он сдвинул Мэтта на пассажирское сиденье, пристегнул ремнями безопасности и завёл мотор. Стоило сесть за руль, как Мэтт обнял его и уткнулся лбом между лопаток, а после взлёта навалился ему на спину всем телом и сунул озябшие руки ему под куртку.  
Так аккуратно Широ не водил с тех пор, как Айверсон попросил подбросить до школы свою восьмилетнюю племянницу.

***

Голова болела адски. Кёртис разлепил глаза и тут же захотел залепить их обратно, желательно скотчем. Опознать потолок сквозь бурю чёрных точек не удалось, зато кровать под ним начала ощутимо вращаться. Он застонал, пошевелился и, к своему ужасу, почувствовал на своей голой груди не менее голую руку, а на бедре – голое бедро, и, судя по расположению в пространстве, его обнимали как минимум два человека. Тот, что справа, завозился, и Кёртис заранее умер от стыда.  
– Доброе утро, – услышал он отвратительно бодрый голос Адама. Щелчки, с которыми открылся и закрылся футляр для очков, набатом ударили прямо в пылающий мозг.  
– Привет, – пробормотали слева, и Кёртис умер от стыда второй раз, потому что это была Вероника, и она прижималась к его боку обнажённой грудью. – Полцарства за стакан воды и объяснение, почему я оказалась в постели с двумя геями…  
– Ты предложила нам снять номер в хостеле, чтобы не добираться до домов.  
– Где наша одежда? – прохрипел Кёртис.  
– Тебе не понравилось, что она пропахла кальяном, и ты потребовал, чтобы мы разделись перед сном. – Адам спустил ноги с кровати и натянул джинсы. – Сейчас принесу воды.  
Он накинул рубашку и вышел в коридор, видимо, на общую кухню.  
– Не так я представлял себе это утро, – вздохнул Кёртис и снова закрыл глаза, мечтая провалиться сквозь землю.  
– Хей, не парься! Мы отлично повеселились! Неужели ты никогда раньше не пил до потери памяти?  
Кёртис уныло покачал головой. Кровать продолжала неторопливо вращаться под ним, к головной боли добавилась тошнота, во рту ощущался кисловатый привкус соуса барбекю, а последним воспоминанием был поцелуй Широ с тем пьяным нахалом. Похоже, Адам немного ошибался насчёт предпочтений своего со всех сторон положительного друга. Не то чтобы Кёртис всерьёз рассчитывал заинтересовать Широ, но…  
Хлопнула дверь, и Кёртис поморщился от очередного невыносимо громкого звука. Адам сел рядом и положил ему на лоб мокрое полотенце.  
– Ты мой спаситель! – Вероника жадно припала к стакану с водой. – Кстати, кто-нибудь знает телефон Мэтта? Или хотя бы Широ?..

***

Мэтт расслабленно потянулся, поёрзал щекой по чему-то очень приятному на ощупь и только тогда медленно разомкнул веки. Приятное оказалось ягодицами смутно знакомого парня, который крепко спал, обняв подушку. На полу около постели стояла большая бутылка минералки, стакан и пачка шипучего аспирина. С новым уважением взглянув на хозяина квартиры, Мэтт выскользнул из постели. К счастью, он никогда не страдал от похмелья.  
Ванная нашлась со второй попытки. Мэтт включил свет и внимательно осмотрел себя в зеркале. Обладатель отличной задницы переодел его в безразмерную футболку с эмблемой Гарнизона, а трусы не снял. Ну, или потом надел обратно, но ощущения говорили, что первый вариант вероятнее. Засосов и прочих следов бурной ночи тоже не обнаружилось. Раздумывая, где водятся такие правильные парни, Мэтт расчесал волосы пальцами, прополоскал рот и умылся. И только тогда заметил на полочке под зеркалом жетон на цепочке.  
– Такаши… – прочитал он вслух. Среди его знакомых точно никого не было с таким именем, он бы запомнил. Фамилия казалась знакомой. Не из научного корпуса точно. Может, пилот или техник?  
Воспоминания заканчивались на моменте, когда он пил на спор шестую пинту и поздравлял с помолвкой свою коллегу Саманту. Дальше всё смешалось, он урывками помнил, как пил с Вероникой, ехал с ней в такси на другую тусовку, как сидел у кого-то на коленях, и ещё почему-то привкус картошки фри и бекона. Давай же, Мэтт, думай, кто это, и где ты мог…  
«Широ», – всплыл в памяти папин голос, – «в следующем году, возможно, отправится в полёт на нашей ракете…» И безликое фото из личного дела. Пересекались в ангаре год назад, даже парой слов не перекинулись. Тот самый Широ, которого никто никогда почему-то не называет по имени.  
Мэтт положил жетон обратно, открыл дверь и оказался с Широгане нос к носу.  
– Привет?.. – выдал он после секундного замешательства.  
– Как хорошо, что ты здесь! – На лице Широ отразилось облегчение. – Я успел подумать, что ты уехал, а я так тебе ничего и не объяснил, даже телефон твой не взял, а у Вероники его, кажется нет, ты бы мог подумать чёрт знает что, и…  
– Я к тебе приставал? – спросил Мэтт, чтобы сразу расставить всё по местам.  
– Нет. – Кажется, Широ смутился. Глаза отвёл так, будто не хотел говорить правду. – Облизывание руки ведь не считается приставанием?  
Мэтт быстро смерил Широ взглядом. Навскидку он бы назвал десяток вещей, которые мог слизать с этих соблазнительных рук, – и ни одной приличной.  
– Что именно я облизывал? – осторожно уточнил он.  
– Соус.  
– Соус… от еды?  
– Сырный. И барбекю. Может, ещё какой-то. Я не уверен. – Широгане заметно растерялся, но, похоже, морально приготовился к допросу любой сложности.  
– А потом? – Мэтт прислонился плечом к косяку, скрестив руки на груди. Взгляд Широ скользнул по его бёдрам, так что Мэтт не отказал себе в удовольствии порассматривать его грудь и плечи.  
– Ты попросил проводить тебя в туалет.  
– И?  
– И уснул у меня на руках, когда избавился от примерно десяти пинт пива.  
– Кажется, я старею, – усмехнулся Мэтт, глядя на него из-под ресниц. – Неужели я к тебе не подкатывал?  
– Ты сел ко мне на колени. – Широ потёр нос. – Знаю, я не должен был тебе потакать, я не пил, а ты едва ли отдавал себе отчёт в…  
– Жаль, я не помню. Звучит отлично. Широ, так тебя все называют?  
– Ты меня знаешь?  
– Ты вроде как будешь летать на моей ракете.  
Глядя ему в глаза, Широ растерянно моргнул и расхохотался.  
– Всё-таки подкатывал, – ухмыльнулся Мэтт, закидывая руки ему на плечи. – Тебе понравилось?  
– Ты мне понравился, ещё когда я первый раз тебя увидел, – тихо ответил Широ и притянул его к себе за поясницу. – И вчера я тебя поцеловал. Не удержался, прости.  
– Хватит извиняться… – Мэтт потёрся носом о его щёку и коснулся языком уголка губ. Ладонь Широ скользнула ниже, под край длинной футболки, и застыла на лямочке под ягодицей.  
– Серьёзно? Ты носишь джоксы?  
– Только сейчас заметил? Неужели ты переодевал меня с закрытыми глазами?  
– Нет, но…  
Мэтт не стал дожидаться продолжения. Отвечая на поцелуй, Широ прикрыл глаза. «Неужели он влюбился?» – подумал Мэтт и тоже опустил ресницы.

***

– Всё ещё не берёт трубку? – грустно спросил Кёртис. На смену тошноте и головокружению пришла бескрайняя тоска, и всё вокруг казалось отвратительным, кроме разве что Адама, который с аппетитом уплетал картофельные оладьи.  
– Значит, Мэтт у него, – фыркнула Вероника и похлопала Кёртиса по руке. – Извини. Похоже, я случайно разбила тебе сердце.  
– Думаю, так лучше. – Кёртис залил печаль остатками капучино из картонного стаканчика. – Не уверен, что мне нравятся парни, которые едят руками.  
– Незнакомый номер, – удивился Адам и взял трубку. – Да? Да, мистер Холт! – Он выпрямился и поспешно вытер пальцы о салфетку. – Да, видели. Да, он немного перепил. Нет, не один, с Широгане. В смысле, с Широ, да. Нет, Широ не пил, он был за рулём. Да, думаю, Широ отвёз Мэтта к себе, он, кажется, не знает вашего адреса. Да, конечно, когда он ответит, я попрошу, чтобы он передал Мэтту ваши слова. Нет, нормально себя чувствую, сэр, спасибо. И вам всего хорошего. – Он выдохнул и немного ошарашенно уставился на свой телефон.  
– Кому-то влетит? – мстительно поинтересовался Кёртис.  
– Нет. Не думаю. Мистер Холт, кажется, даже обрадовался.  
– Любой, кто знает Широ хоть немного, обрадовался бы, – пожала плечами Вероника. Кёртис недовольно посмотрел на неё. – Серьёзно, он из тех, кто кладёт пьяного незнакомца в свою кровать, а сам спит на полу!  
– Уж точно не бросает пьяного незнакомца где попало, – согласился Адам.  
Кёртис предпочёл остаться при своём мнении. Он не доверял людям, которые едят картошку с соусом руками и у всех на виду целуются с пьяными незнакомцами.

***

– Как насчёт отправиться по Млечному Пути? – Мэтт закусил губу. – Прямо сейчас.  
– Надеюсь, я правильно тебя понял. – Широ вытряхнул из упаковки последние четыре презерватива и на секунду замер, наблюдая, как Мэтт себя смазывает. В ответ на его взгляд Мэтт шире развёл ноги и кокетливо наклонил голову к плечу.  
– Запускаю обратный отсчёт, капитан. Пять…  
– Эй!  
– Четыре…  
К «два» Широ поставил рекорд по скоростному надеванию презерватива.  
– Один. – Мэтт выгнулся, стиснув Широ коленями. – Бля, детка, дай мне привыкнуть…  
Широ поцеловал его, медленно оглаживая ладонью его член, горячий и твёрдый под тонкой тканью соблазнительных трусов, которые раньше приходилось видеть только в порно, и Мэтт тихо простонал ему в рот, подаваясь навстречу, такой открытый и такой манящий…  
– С тобой я готов по Млечному Пути и ещё дальше, – прошептал Широ и мысленно дал себе пощёчину, потому что… Потому что Мэтт просто перепил и случайно оказался у него дома, они едва знали друг друга по именам, и не факт, что после они хотя бы ещё раз поздороваются, и…  
Мэтт оборвал его размышления, сделав под ним первое длинное и безумно сладкое движение, и обнял его.  
– Будешь со мной встречаться?  
– Что?.. – Мэтт не прекращал двигаться, и Широ придержал его за бёдра. – Эй, ты правда хочешь?..  
– Можешь решить после оргазма, – засмеялся Мэтт, с нежностью глядя ему в глаза.  
– Нет! – Широ помотал головой и поспешно добавил: – В смысле, конечно, буду, я бы и секунды думать не стал!  
– Тогда… – Мэтт скрестил лодыжки у него на пояснице и с удовольствием выдохнул на ухо: – Поехали.

***

– Всё ещё болит? – Вероника сострадательно пощупала Кёртису лоб.  
– А знаешь, что лучше всего помогает? – Судя по хитрому взгляду, Адам не собирался предлагать ничего приличного.  
– Выпить ещё бокальчик нефильтрованного! – хором продолжили они с Вероникой и хлопнулись ладонями.  
– Бар уже открылся! – пихнув Кёртиса локтем в бок, Вероника выбралась из-за стола. – Договорим про паразитов и по домам!  
– Если я опять выпью, голова разболится только сильнее! – возмутился Кёртис.  
– Думаю, нет, если не будешь снова мешать энергетики с текилой, – пожал плечами Адам и потянул его за плечо. – Давай, если хочешь, можешь не пить пиво, просто посиди с нами. Зелёный чай, твоя любимая картошка…  
– Не думаю, что она всё ещё мне нравится, – проворчал Кёртис, не желая сдаваться без боя, но Вероника уже тащила его за руку, Адам толкал в спину, и сопротивляться не очень-то и хотелось.

***

– Я думал, всё врут про звёзды перед глазами, – тяжело дыша, сказал Широ. Сил двигаться не было, стимула тоже – Мэтт лежал сверху, расслабленный до последней мышцы, и размеренно дышал в плечо.  
– Если я не прославлюсь как первый человек, который занялся сексом в открытом космосе, для чего жить… – пробормотал Мэтт и зевнул. – Чего смеёшься? Тебе придётся толкать пафосную речь вместе со мной и отвечать на дурацкие вопросы. Что вы чувствовали, мистер Широгане, когда мистер Холт вам засаживал при температуре окружающего пространства примерно минус двести сорок пять градусов по Цельсию?  
– Чувствовал желание засадить мистеру Холту в ответ, – фыркнул Широ и потянулся его поцеловать, но тут под поясницей завибрировал телефон. – О нет… дай мне минуту, я должен перезвонить Адаму. Судя по тридцати восьми пропущенным, он очень зол.  
– Тридцать восемь, серьёзно? – Мэтт потянулся к своему телефону. – Он что, твоя бабушка? Мне даже папа позвонил всего два раза. И ещё написал в чат, чтобы я вернул сестре резиночку… кстати, где она?..  
– Адам, привет, – выпалил Широ, как только Адам взял трубку, – извини, что не ответил, со мной всё в порядке!  
Мэтт ехидно задрал бровь, и Широ показал ему язык.  
– Да, я так и понял, – с язвецой в голосе ответил Адам. На фоне играла музыка и звенели бокалы. – Я немного завидую, вот и не удержался. Хотел, чтобы ты поволновался.  
– Что? – Широ потерял нить его рассуждений. Мэтт поглаживал его по низу живота, совершенно не помогая мыслить логически. – В смысле, завидуешь?  
– Мистер Холт ещё у тебя?  
– Да, но…  
– Пусть перезвонит отцу, – загадочно усмехнулся Адам. – И, кстати, мы в том же баре, если захотите отметить свой будущий союз.  
– Как ты узнал?!  
– Сэм мне позвонил.  
– Но… – Широ растерянно посмотрел на Мэтта, который слушал гудки в своём мобильнике, задумчиво рисуя пальцами узоры у Широ на бедре. – Мэтт, как твой отец узнал, что мы решили встречаться?  
Адам звучно поперхнулся и бросил трубку.  
– Чего? – округлил глаза Мэтт, но тут абонент ему всё-таки ответил. – Привет, пап, извини, что не перезвонил, я был в говно! В смысле, поздравляешь, откуда ты вообще узнал, что Широ согласился со мной встречаться?! А… А-а-а. – Мэтт подскочил с кровати и заходил по комнате. – Да? И ты тоже?! Пап… о, пап. Я люблю тебя! Пока-пока. Резиночку Кэти привезу завтра, сегодня я собираюсь снова быть в говно. В двойное. Передам! Целую. Широ! Широ! – Он плюхнулся назад и стиснул Широ в объятиях. – Папа передаёт поздравления, мы с тобой прошли заключительный этап отбора в экспедицию на Кербер!  
– Ты шутишь? – прошептал Широ, но по его сияющей физиономии уже понимал – нет, не шутит.  
– Детка, только подумай, – Мэтт прижался лбом к его лбу, глядя в глаза, – я отправлю тебя к звёздам сразу в двух смыслах.  
– Так вот что Адам предлагал отметить в том же баре… – Широ рассмеялся, прижав его к себе. – Обратно поедем на такси. Сегодня я тоже собираюсь быть в говно.

***

– Вот, уже высохла! – Широ сунул Мэтту его майку и исчез в соседней комнате. – Я сейчас оденусь!  
– Серьёзно, ты её постирал?!  
– Ты облился пивом!  
Мэтт сел на кровати и задумчиво посмотрел на свою майку, аккуратно сложенную и вкусно пахнущую кондиционером.  
– Я бы предложил тебе жениться, но ты…  
Смеясь, Широ заглянул в спальню, и Мэтт запнулся на полуслове.  
– …ты собираешься отправиться в бар вот в этом? – осторожно спросил он. Широ нахмурился и осмотрел себя.  
– Что-то не так?  
– То есть ты надел рваные джинсы, белую майку и косуху и считаешь, что сможешь выйти из спальни? – уточнил Мэтт и отложил майку подальше. На лице Широ наконец отразилось понимание, и он усмехнулся, сложив руки на груди. Мэтт едва сдержал восторженный вой. – Нет. У тебя ничего не получится.  
– Дай-ка подумать… – Широ демонстративно уставился на часы. – Возможно, мы можем немного задержаться…  
Мэтт нашарил на кровати презерватив и не менее демонстративно раскатал его по члену.  
– Мистер Широгане, – хрипло окликнул он, – ваша ракета подана.  
– Что ж… – Широ с вызовом во взгляде провёл ладонью поверх ширинки светлых джинсов и расстегнул молнию, – засадите мне, мистер Холт.  
Стоило ему приблизиться, Мэтт сгрёб его за майку и опрокинул на кровать.  
– Мы сильно опоздаем, – заверил он зловеще, – но ты не пожалеешь.

***

– Я уже думала, вы не приедете! – Вероника сходу сунула им бокалы, налив из полупустой пивной башни. – Кстати, Мэтт, дай мне свой телефон! И ты тоже, раз ты теперь его парень!  
– Как скажешь. – Обнявшись с Адамом, Широ сел рядом с ней на диванчик, и Мэтт сразу втиснулся ему на колени. – За что будем пить?  
– За Кербер? – предложил Кёртис.  
– За космических паразитов! – перебила Вероника.  
– За тупые шутки! – обрадовался Мэтт.  
– За волю случая, – сурово заявил Адам, и все чокнулись бокалами.

***

– Почему я опять самый трезвый?.. – печально спросил Широ, глядя, как Кёртис всё теснее прижимается к Адаму, спорящему с Вероникой о выживании после ядерного взрыва.  
– Потому что ты выпил полпинты и опять заказал чай, – хихикнул Мэтт и запихнул Широ в рот последний ломтик картошки. Усмехнувшись, Широ облизал его пальцы. – Ой всё. Ребята, спасибо, было весело, мы поехали!  
Увлечённая троица их проигнорировала.

Заняв пассажирское сиденье, Мэтт немедленно сунул руки Широ под майку.  
– Знакомься, это левая и правая, они теперь часто будут здесь бывать. – Широ засмеялся, и Мэтт с чувством прижал его к себе. – Слава небесам, я наконец встретил человека, которому нравятся мои шутки!  
– Не только шутки. – Обернувшись, Широ поцеловал его в нос. – Пристегнись.  
– Собираешься продемонстрировать, с каким крутым пилотом я полечу на Кербер?  
– Ты ещё не изобрёл тот самый скафандр для секса в открытом космосе, – поддразнил Широ и со старта выжал больше сотни.

***

– Меня ждёт такси. Пока, мальчики! – Вероника дала пять и выбежала из бара. Проводив её взглядом, Кёртис уставился в свой бокал и поболтал пивом на донышке. Молчание быстро стало тягостным. Адам снял очки и устало помассировал переносицу.  
– Извини, – сказал он наконец, – я не хотел, чтобы так вышло.  
– Как? – ровно отозвался Кёртис.  
– Глупо. Я думал, вы с Широ понравитесь друг другу. Всё пошло не по плану.  
– Тебя это огорчает?  
– Не хотел причинять тебе боль.  
– Я отлично провёл время. – Кёртис поднял глаза и улыбнулся. – Если честно, Широ… не совсем в моём вкусе. Стоило познакомиться ближе, чтобы это понять.  
– Лучше раньше, чем позже, – невесело пошутил Адам, отводя глаза, и Кёртис осторожно коснулся его руки.  
– Ты был прав, Адам. Иногда лучше просто довериться случаю… – Собрав всю свою смелость, он прижал ладонь Адама к губам. – Может, и повезёт.

***

– Уже можно снять косуху?  
Мэтт лениво поднял голову, обозрел открывшийся вид и улёгся обратно.  
– Нет, нельзя.  
– Чувствую себя очень странно, – признался Широ парой минут позже, вырвав Мэтта из приятной дремоты.  
– Если тебе настолько стрёмно лежать в куртке на голое тело, могу одолжить свои трусы.  
– …зачем я это представил?  
– Чтобы не дать мне поспать, это точно. – Мэтт скользнул ладонью под тяжёлый проклёпанный воротник и прижался губами к ключице. Прерывисто выдохнув, Широ положил руку в перчатке ему на затылок, и ему потребовалось значительное усилие, чтобы продолжить:  
– Я так сильно хотел попасть на проект «Кербер», грезил только им, ни на что больше не хотел отвлекаться, но сейчас чувствую себя счастливым не из-за этого… То есть, и из-за этого тоже, но не только… спасибо, что сел мне на колени, Мэтт. Мне с тобой… волшебно.  
– А знаешь, почему? – Мэтт поцеловал его под челюстью, потом под ухом, вздохнул и уселся на него верхом, опираясь ладонями на его грудь. Широ вопросительно приподнял брови, с обожанием глядя на него. – Потому что мне не нужны никакие корабли, чтобы отправить тебя в космос.

25 апреля – 2 мая 2019


End file.
